dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Katarina
General Katarina is the illegitimate daughter of Hugh Montbarron -- the former Grand Master of the Legion -- and a Lescanzi witch. Her mother's people are nomads and wanderers, distrusted by many people in Ehb... but they are skilled in both warfare and magic, and Katarina has been trained in their ways. Unless you are using her as your main character or have unlocked her as a follower, she will be Leona's sister.If not, then she is replaced with Leona's brother. Katarina takes a thoroughly practical approach to conflict resolution: stay out of sword's reach, and settle your problems with firearms. With her rifle in hand, she can fell distant foes, and even the most resilient enemy can be brought down by her ensorcelled bullets and debilitating curses. When forced into close combat, Katarina uses sorcery and a pair of short-range side arms to repel attackers. Recruitable Player Katarina is available to the player either as their main character, or after the events in Ravens Rill when the player is going to Stonebridge. She is the third easiest player to get the "Maximum Charisma" Achievement. In-Game Strategy Katarina differs greatly from Anjali and Lucas. While playing as Katarina, it is generally advised to stay out of the way as much as possible while Anjali and/or Lucas soak up the damage as they have much higher health. Although Katarina's pistols are good, they have incredibly limited range and are only at their extreme best when an enemy is within a swords range of you. However, one of Katarina's big strengths is her ability to hurt enemies as she diverolls and her ability to summon a Black Hound Familiar, which is far stronger than Anjali's Fire Jackal Familiar. It is recommended to equip items that grant Katarina high amounts of Agility, Doom, and Attack, as her talents take advantage of Critical Hits, and her rifle attacks can easily kill enemies when empowered by them. Abilities Katarina's rifle stance allows her to deal heavy damage to her enemies at range, and her attacks and abilities take less time than her pistol stance's slower attacks. Katarina's first rifle stance ability is Heartseeking Shot. The high cost of 55 focus makes it one of her most expensive abilities. She fires a swift bullet that does much higher damage than normal shots, maiming the first enemy it hits. It has a higher chance to critically hit, and any targets that survive are knocked down. When empowered, she fires 4 additional bullets, making it useful against a large encounter. Her proficiency choices for Heartseeking shot include Rapid Fire, which restores 6 focus per rank whenever if kills an enemy, and Magic Bullet, which adds a 5% chance per rank that the shot will ricochet. Katarina's second rifle stance ability is Chosen Prey. This costs 20 focus, and can be held to target. It creates a small area of effect that applies the Chosen Prey curse to any enemies within the radius. This curse causes enemies to suffer more critical hits for 13 seconds. Upon dying while under its effects, a spiritual blast will injure nearby enemies. If it is empowered, the curse will have a much larger radius. The proficiencies for Chosen Prey include Creeping Dread, which lowers victims' attack speed and movement speed, and Life Thief, which causes Katarina to regenerate hitpoints and focus when an enemy dies while under the curse. Katarina's third and final rifle ability is Flintlock Fury, releasing a rapid volley of bullets and enemies. It is slightly inaccurate, but it does high damage to anything caught in the attack, and has slight knockback. It is a channeled ability, costing 3 focus per cast. The empowered version deals more damage. It can be upgraded with the proficiencies Suppressive Fire, causing more knockback and slowing enemies hit by Flintlock Fury, or Rampage, increasing the damage of attacks. Katarina's first firearms ability is Caress of Suffering. It costs 33 focus, and launches a projectile that affects the first enemy hit with the Caress of Suffering curse, stunning enemies for a short while, and dealing light damage over 13 seconds. When empowered, it will deal higher damage and ricochet, cursing multiple enemies. Schadenfruede causes Katarina to regenerate hitpoints and focus if an enemy dies under the curse, and Excruciate reduces enemies' armor and attack power. Katarina's second firearms stance ability is Warding Ritual. Costing 35 focus, it pushes back any enemies too close to Katarina upon being cast. The empowered version roots enemies in place. The proficiency choices are Painful Rebuke, enabling the ritual to deal small amounts of damage, and Chilling Gale causes a 12%, per rank reduction in speed for 13 seconds. Katarina's third firearms stance ability is Black Hound, which costs 60 focus. She summons a large dark hound, which is very strong and can easily subdue opponents. Empowering the hound causes it to emit a terrifying howl, reducing the atttack and armor of nearby enemies. Shadow link causes the hound to transfer some of its damage to Katarina as hitpoints, while Woman's Best Friend gives the hound more hitpoints and damage. Gallery DS3 Katarina concept art.png|Katarina concept art DS3 Katarina Comic version.png|A young Katarina in Dungeon Siege III comic Rebecca Grant Katarina.jpg|Rebecca Grant modeling as Katarina ru:Катарина Category:Characters Category:Dungeon Siege III Characters Category:Lescanzi Category:Companions